The All Seeing Eyes
Kenzo was on his way to Suna when he stops by at a near field to practice his Gentle Fist Hiroshi was talking to Kaeru about how they were going to make there first collaborative technique, to maxamize damage. Kenzo then gets finished with his Gentle fist and keeps on moving towards Suna, as he gets to the desert he says to himself, "I wonder why Suna was founded in a freaking desert, its hot, and there hardly is any water around here." Hiroshi and Kaeru got an idea together. It was so they would combine there water and lightning releases to do maximum damage. Kenzo then notices a man so something standing next to him what seemed to be a toad. "Am I hallucinating or what?" But then Kenzo heads over to where he seem to see the Man and Toad. Kaeru saw Kenzo walking to them. "Hey Hiroshi, looks like we have a friend." Kaeru told Hiroshi. Hiroshi turned his to see the leaf ninja. "Hello friend!" Hiroshi greeted him. "So I wasn't hallucinating, Hi." Kenzo says, "Why are you practicing way out here in the desert." Kenzo asks the person. Hiroshi grind a slight. "Because when we train we cause a big area of damage." Hiroshi replied. "It's because he doesn't know whnen to stop." Kaeru added. "Well ok I guess I will go now." Kenzo says as he starts to walk away. Before Kenzo could walk away Hiroshi stopped him to look into his eye's. "Here we go again." Kaeru sighed. "Is that a dojutsu you have?" Hiroshi asked. "Yes, why?" Kenzo asks Hiroshi had a big grin on his face. "Because I love to fight dojutsu users!" Hiroshi told Kenzo. Hiroshi then holds out his hand to shake kenzo's "My name is Hiroshi." "Kenzo" Kenzo says as he shakes Hiroshi's hand, "So you like to fight Dojutsu users huh? And I guess that means you want to fight me right?" Kenzo asks "Yep!" Hiroshi responded. He then backs up and gets into a battle stance. "Why don't you sit down Kaeru." Hiroshi said. "Sigh, Ok." Kenzo says as he gets into his fighting stance, Kenzo activates his Byakugan and says, "You can attack first. "Starting with you Byakugan from the start." Hiroshi pointed out. Hiroshi gently lift his headband from his left eye. Hiroshi started to open his eye and looked straight to Kenzo. "This would be my dojutsu." Hiroshi explained. Kenzo could see the Dojutsu activate and says, "So you have one to huh? Well then, are you going to attack?" Kenzo asks. Hiroshi then rushes Kenzo. The first thing that Hiroshi did was do a low kick. Kenzo checks the low kick and follows up with the Palm Bottom aiming for Hiroshi's chest. As Hiroshi was on the ground he fooled over so he wouldn't be hit. As rolled over he used his foot to kick Kenzo in the face. Kenzo grabs the kick and throws Hiroshi a few feet away. Hiroshi hand springed himself back up. "Well now." Hiroshi commented. He then suddenly used Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon to create a huge dragon. The dragon didn't attack but instead surrounded Kenzo creating a wall of its body. Waiting to attack at any moment. Kenzo jumps in the air and waits to see what Hiroshi does. While Kenzo was mid way in the air the head of the dragon come in for the attack, slaming Kenzo into the ground. When the dragon gets into range, Kenzo uses Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher to destroy the dragon. While Kenzo was destroying the dragon, Hiroshi used Earth Release: Pillar Assault Technique to cacth Kenzo off guard. After Kenzo destroys the dragon, he uses Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to block the pillars and he keeps using Palm Revolving Heaven until he hits the ground. As soon as Kenzo lands onto the ground Hiroshi used Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder to attack at a close range. He used enougu power to just knock someone out, not to kill. Kenzo uses Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm and cancels out the lightning, also hitting Hiroshi closing 10 chakra points. Before the wave could hit Hiroshi, he used Earth Release: Earth Dome to protect himself from the wave. He then used Earth Release: Earth Flow River inside the dome. Kenzo jumps in the air then comes crashing down on the dome with Chakra Enhanced Strength. Hiroshi saw Kenzo's chakra coming down. Due to him seeing the chakra he used Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet right before Kenzo punched the dome. Using his excellent chakra control, Kenzo uses one hand to use Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher on the dragon, while the other he was still using Chakra Enhanced Strength breaking through the dome. Since Hiroshi could see Kenzo's chakra he broke through the dome so he wouldn't take any damage. He then uses Lightning Release: Shock Canon Technique to shoot a beam when Kenzo just hit the ground. As Kenzo breaks through the dome, he continues to the ground still using Chakra Enhanced Strength to hit the ground causing it to break into pieces. The ground cracking causes Hiroshi to get of balance which causes the Cannon to not hit Kenzo. Hiroshi backfliped away from the crackiling ground. He then used Lightning Release: Lightning Uprooting Technique while Kenzo was in the middle of the ground as it was still cracking. Kenzo with his Byakugan active could see that Hiroshi was transferring chakra into the ground, but he could't see what was going underground, so Kenzo leaps off towards Hiroshi. Since Kenzo was gliding he couldn't get hit by the Lightning. Hiroshi saw Kenzo's chakra go up into the air. He then used Lightning Release: Shock Canon Technique right at Kenzo making it almost imposible to dodge since he was in the air. Then lions start to form on Kenzo's hand and Kenzo uses Twin Lion Fist to hit the shock cannon. Hiroshi grew a grin. As soon as Kenzo landed onto the ground Hiroshi used Earth Release: Pillar Assault Technique to surround Kenzo and attack him from all directions. Kenzo uses Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to block the pillars. Then he stops it and runs towards Hiroshi. Hiroshi just stands there waiting for Kenzo to fully attack. About three feet away from Hiroshi, Kaeru used Wind Release Slash to hit Kenzo away from Hiroshi. Kenzo uses Gentle Fist to gut through the chakra of the wind slash, Kenzo goes right through and says, "You in Range." He then uses Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms on Hiroshi. Hiroshi used Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to block all the incoming attacks. After the wall came up he backed away making sure he wasn't in range. He then uses Earth Release: Earth Flow River to set up another attack. He then uses Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet but hold back on the mud and waits to see Kenzo. Kenzo then tries to get behind Hiroshi, but before he does that he uses Water Release: Water Encampment Wall to flood a small area. As soon as Hiroshi saw the Water he released the mud balls from the dragon. He then jumps back to get away from the water. Once he landed he used Earth Release: Earth Dome. To make sure he didn't get caught in it. Kenzo then uses Hiding in Mist Technique and covers the field in Mist cloaked in his chakra, then using his Byakugan he gets about 5 feet from Hiroshi and uses Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher. Hiroshi heard the sound of the Mountain Crusher. Once he did he jumped out of the barrier barely getting away. He then continued to jump away untill he ran into Kaeru. "How are you doing?" Kaeru asked with a smirk on his face. Hiroshi then realizes he was out of the mist and that there were 3 other Kaeru's. "What the?" he mentelly asked Kaeru using his Shigan. "Well I got bored." Kaeru responded. Hiroshi then activated one of his techniques. Lightning Release: Lightning Armor. "Hmm I can see a surge of lightning, I think it may be Hayao's Lightning Release: Lightning Armor." Kenzo says to himself Kenzo then sees Hiroshi and runs at him. Hiroshi saw Kenzo runing at him. He used his eye's ability to see his enemy's attack. Then when Kenzo got in range he used the Lightning Armor to amplify that even farther. He was ready for any attack. Kenzo then does a sudden stop and uses Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm with both palms facing Hiroshi, and blasts him with a very powerful wave of chakra. The wave was so strong that some of the earth it cam into contact with was blasted away as well.